Angels, Gods, and Demons
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: Pit is everybody's favorite video game angel, but what do we actually know about him? Not much. Who would have guessed his history and the ties it has with the most powerful and malevolent demon of all time, Satan himself? Learn the dark and hidden history of Pit, shrouded in mystery, rebellion, and deceit, and the loyalties that will be exposed.


**This is another possible connection I built. So Pit is an angel, that can't fly, with unknown origins? Crossover time!**

 **Regardless, the disclaimer:**

 **I do so hereby solemnly swear that I do not own Kid Icarus, nor Blue Exorcist. They are the respective property of their creator-donos.**

* * *

People were running in fear as houses burned, and streets exploded. Underworld troops surged from the skies as Monoeyes flew, blasting everything with their eye beams, Miks attacked…with their tongue, and Reapers were everywhere, collecting the souls of the victims, at least until they themselves got blasted.

They turned to the skies to see a rather young angel, he looked like a rather young teenager, with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a toga fastened by a red brooch, and underneath, form-fitting clothes suitable for combat. In his hand was a golden bow, with two golden rings floating around one of the gauntlets he wore on his arms. Finally, he had two white wings, pure as snow, illuminated by the power of his goddess. This was Pit, servant to the Lady Palutena, goddess of light, and general of her armies

He swiftly took care of all the air troops, and he proceeded to land on the ground.

"You want to be careful Pit. We don't want your wings to burn up." A voice came from somewhere.

"Sure thing Lady Palutena! It certainly wasn't fun the first time…" Pit responded, looking a little glum, but he swiftly regained his usual cheer, "Now, who wants to get taken out first?" He addressed the underworld troops.

After he destroyed them (because face it, we all knew they stood no chance), he whooped pretty loudly. "That was easy!"

"Be careful Pit. Don't get too cocky. Although we defeated Hades, the Underworld is still pretty active. Someone might have taken over in his absence."

"Awww, can't someone go without attacking people? That would make my life so much easier!" However, he was so caught up he didn't notice someone coming up behind him, brandishing a dagger.

"Pit, BEHIND YOU!" Palatine shouted, fearing for her most loyal subordinate.

Pit turned around, bow at the ready, when he saw his attacker. It was a human! He was a rather average man, average height, blonde hair, greenish eyes, and getting ready to stab him. He was caught off guard. A human, wanting to attack him? He's been helping them!

"Watch out Pit stain!" He heard a darker, familiar voice, as a darker form dashed out and kicked the attacker in the face. He looked exactly like Pit, the only difference being that he had a black color scheme in comparison to Pit's white colors, and his hair was black and his eyes were red.

He then proceeded to punch Pit in the face. "Do you want to die Pit-stain? If you die, I die too!"

"I can't attack a human Pittoo!" Pit countered.

"That doesn't mean you can let them attack you!" Dark Pit responded, "And don't call me Pittoo!"

"ANGELS…" They both turned to the man.

"What?! That was enough force to knock out an elephant! What the hell is this guy?!" Pitt exclaimed.

"KILL… ANGELS…" the man said as he lifted up. His face was very feral. His teeth were points, and his eyes looked demonic, as he took a deep breath and breathed fire.

"What the heck?!" Pit shouted, dodging. He was at a serious disadvantage. He couldn't hurt a human. He turned to see Dark Pit readying his arrow. "No!" And quickly knocked him away.

"We can't hurt humans Pittoo!"

"What other choice do we have? I'm not even sure this guy is human!"

"I can help you with that." As the strange man was suddenly electrocuted. He passed out, smoke coming from him. A strange blonde appeared with lightning flowing around her. This was Phosphora, one of the generals of Viridi, goddess of nature and Palutena's rival.

"Phosphora? What are you doing here?"

"Mistress Viridi sent me, she figured you could use some more help."

"More help? What other help did she send?" At this point Dark Pit smacked him.

"Idiot. How do you think I got here?"

"Oh."

"At any point," Palutena's voice rang across the courtyard again, "We should head back. Pit take that strange man with you. We should probably examine him."

"Roget that." He picked up the man as a golden light surrounded all of them, taking them back to Palutena's domain, Skyworld. They arrived in the main temple, where they saw both Palutena and Viridi were waiting, much to Pit's surprise.

"Viridi!" Pit choked out, "What are you doing here?"

"Of course I'd be here. I need to see this human too! If there's more of this guy, he could really wreak havoc on nature!" Viridi explained, somewhat annoyed at the angel's stupidity at times."

"Anyway, I'll take a look at this guy. Pit, Pittoo, Phosphora. All of you take a break." Palatine commanded.

"You have my permission, Phosphora." Varied added.

"Uh huh! Time for some Lightning Chariot FUN!" As Phosphora slipped away. Varied face-palmed.

"I swear she' going to get Uncle Helios mad at me, especially if she tries to race his Sun Chariot." She sighed.

"Yeah! I'm the one who it belongs to anyway! I want to have fun on it as well!" interjected Pit. Dark Pit just shrugged and walked to Zeus knows where. And Pit seeing Viridi and Lady Palutena busy just groaned and decided to head to his room, since it was getting late.

* * *

Palutena and Viridi continues to examine the man, who they made sure was bolted down and kept in a state of unconsciousness. Better to be safe than humanitarian… However, Palutena as she examined his soul found a peculiar anomaly.

"Viridi, look at this."

"What?" She walked over, took a look, and gasped.

Normally souls have a spherical shape, with some defining feature or color, but this man's was different. It almost looked infected. There was a strange black substance that was attached it, and various veins were deeply attached to it. They had never seen anything like it before.

"Do you know what this is, Palutena?"

"No, I've never seen anything like it, but I think I know someone who would, although I don't exactly want to see him…"

"Who?"

"Just follow me." She used her powers to levitate the table to bring it with her, and lifting her divine staff opened a gate Viridi hadn't seen before.

"Where does this lead?"

Palutena just walked through.

"Fine, be that way." Varied just puffed her cheeks, and followed Palutena.

She emerged in a extremely large throne room, with twelve seats. However, only one was occupied at the moment. In the center was a large man, a bit older, with long grey hair and a beard, but he wore a kind of tunic and toga over it. However, Viridi knew who he was. Heck, any god knew who he was, so how could Palutena just waltz right into the throne room of Zeus, king of the gods?!

"Hello, father." At this point Viridi's jaw dropped pretty much to the floor. Palutena was the freaking daughter of Zeus?! How did anyone not know this? She's practically royalty, and for a god, that' saying something!

"Palutena," Zeus began, "what brings my favorite daughter to me again, after so long?" He smiled, "Did you finally realize you miss your daddy?"

"No," he instantly deflated. Viridi wondered what happened between them. "I have more pressing matters." And she presented the man to him, and showed him his soul. Viridi didn't expect him to know anything as well, so she was worried when Zeus' eyes showed concern.

"I had hoped never to see anything like this again for the rest of my life, but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean father? When have you seen this?"

"Ages ago, before Creation. When the war happened."

"War? What war?"

"I don't expect you to remember, you were much too young, and I was still much too headstrong. We did not always exist on this plane. And I was not the king of the gods."

"What? This plane? You not a king?" Palutena was awestruck. Her fundamental knowledge of this world was being shaken by the knowledge her father was giving her.

"We were all created, but by Another. The Uncreated Creator. The Almighty."

"Who is this god? Why haven't we heard of him?" Asked Viridi.

"Not god, child of Gaea, God. As for why, He isn't as obvious in his actions as we are. He is much more subtle. If not for our mistakes, you would perhaps have been able to see Him."

"What mistake is this? Father?" Palutena asked, already suspecting it.

"The highest of the Almighty's creations turned us gods, and led us to declare war against our Creator. In our foolishness, we believed we could win. In truth, we stood no chance, and were crushed so swiftly it took us a while to comprehend what had happened. That is how he earned the title of Almighty, and so we were all cast into the lake of boiling fire. There the rebels split, one faction led by the Adversary believed that we should devote our lives to ruining creation. The other faction was led by myself, who separated ourselves from the group and petitioned Him for forgiveness. Although he did forgive us, He did not forget the crime, and forbade us to return to Shamayim. However, we were set as guardians for the humans here, to defend them against any threats posed by the Adversary. However, He is a master of great mercy, and for my willingness to repent, he rewarded me to rule as king of the others I lead back to him."

Palutena and Viridi were amazed. They have heard and done their fair share of the fantastic as gods, but this was the most unbelievable thing they had ever heard in their immortal lives, but Palutena was still concerned. "Who is this Adversary?" And Zeus himself looked afraid.

"He is the most fearsome entity to have ever existed, and the first of all things created. He was the highest of the Seraphim, the highest order of angels. I myself was a former one, but for my crimes was stripped of my wings and reduced to this state." He paused to recollect himself.

"Angels are very special beings, being able to act directly with humans. However, as gods, we are restricted, and must hence rely on these angels or other beings, Viridi, like your forces of nature, for example, Phosphora, who is the living embodiment of lightning. It was just one part of His punishment, for us to watch on, bearing the pain of never being able to help again. But back to the Adversary. He has long been stripped of his name, just like we all were, although the Almighty bestowed new names among those who repented. However, his title was Lucifer, the Light Bringer. He is the most cold-hearted, the most evil, and the most terrifying being I have ever met."

"Then why did you follow him?" asked Viridi.

"He was a very terrifying speaker. He knows how to lower your defenses, and lead you astray with convincing, if not false, logic. He henceforth took on the name Satan, the Adversary. Needless to say, he did not take our betrayal very well. We barely escaped with our lives."

"How come?" Palutena questioned.

"He sent his second-in-command after us, the second most powerful former Seraphim. After he lost his name, he took on the name Abaddon. He was the worst just after the Adversary, and might have even advocated more for war than Lucifer. We would not have survived if not for the Almighty's aid. It doesn't hurt that all the rebels lost their wings. However, those that ripped them off were horrifically transformed, losing their angelic grace, and became demons. We were stripped of our wings to show our demotion from angels to gods, or guardians might be a better phrase."

"What happened to Abaddon?"

"We don't know. After his second defeat at God's hands, he vanished. He has not surfaced since. However, it means that Satan has been missing his second-in-command. Although, it does not mean that he has not been able to wreak havoc in the human world. As time went on, he became the creator of all demonkind."

"Why hasn't he been dealt with then?" Asked Viridi,.

"He also exists in another plane. While God rules over Shamayim, Satan rules over Gehenna, daring to call himself god of it. However, when man is weak, demons are able to cross over. That is exactly what has happened to your human right here."

"He's possessed!" Viridi took a step back.

"Ha! He can't do too much! He's a pretty week one. Can't do too much. What was he after?"

"He was going after my servant Pit and his clone, Dark Pit. He just kept muttering angels over and over again."

"Hm… Alright then, I'll take this guy over to someone I know that can help get him treated. You keep an eye out of those two little angels of yours."

"Alrigh-" Palutena stopped. Zeus' smile quickly disappeared. "What's wrong Palutena?" Noticing the panic that appeared on her face.

"I've—I've lost contact with Pit. I can't sense him anymore!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Skyworld

Pit was relaxing. He'd just finished a nice, hot relaxing soak in the hot spring. He figured since Lady Palutena was absent, he didn't have to do any work, so he actually undressed for this soak, which was nice.

He was now back in his room, since it was nighttime, wearing a pair of shorts. And he sighed, laying down on the bed. How many years has it been? He got up and looked in the mirror. There he saw the scar that he kept hidden from Palutena. It went from the front of his chest all the way through him to his back, emerging right between his wings. He didn't want Palutena to question it, so he hid it using some pretty powerful magic. Even when he was in a coma, it didn't come undone. he proceeded to put a simple shirt on, just in case someone decided to barge in unannounced.

He went over to the wall, and activated a secret compartment. He had it placed when he first arrived. Inside was a small case, and he opened it. Within there was a broken sword, resembling a broadsword, made of pitch-black metal. He picked up the hilt, looked at it for a few moments, and put it back, sealing the compartment once more.

He laid down to sleep, when he suddenly felt a presence, and jumped up, grabbing his Palutena bow. "Who's there?" As the candle blew out. He felt the temperature beginning to fall rapidly, and sweat rolled down his brow. He noticed that the surrounding areas were beginning to darken rapidly.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Pit jumped in fright, and let out a small yelp, the laughter was so unexpected. He began to look back and forth, searching for the origin, until he looked at the candle, and his heart froze. It had relit, with BLUE flames.

"Well, well, well… I come looking for a rogue pesky demon, and look at what I find? A long lost acquaintance? It must be my lucky day?"

Pit gasped, knowing full well who he was, "Satan-sama?!"

* * *

 **The plot thickens! I wonder what's going to happen next? Heck, Even I don't know! Let's all find out together shall we?**

 **Please review! This will help turn out fanfics faster! Or else I will send my pet rabbits to devour your soul. Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**


End file.
